eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Threat
|} Trick or Threat 'is an Eddsworld Halloween short, animated by Brandon "Wazzaldorp" Turner, and released on October 23, 2015. This episode was made entirely in secret, until it was revealed on Eddsworld's official Twitter page. It features an original song sung by Todd Bryanton. Lyrics ''Late at night, on Halloween Tom and Edd were fast asleep While Matt watched TV and ate some sweets A little girl knocked and said "Trick or Treat!" Matt slammed the door and took a seat But suddenly, the girl was on the screen The lights flickered, this wasn't a dream She leapt at him and he screamed! (Matt: Aaagh!) Cast * Todd Bryanton as Edd, Matt, Tom (Singing) * Alice Ann Stacey as The Little Girl * Thomas Ridgewell as Tom (Speaking) Trivia * This is the first holiday-themed Eddsworld animation to be released since the death of Edd Gould, the first holiday-themed Eddsworld animation to be released since Zanta Claws III in 2010, as well as the first Halloween-themed Eddsworld animation to be released since Matt Sucks in 2008. * This is the first musical Eddsworld episode. * This short was released on Eddsworld co-writer/producer Eddie Bowley's birthday. Though it's unknown if this was intentional. Cameos/References * In the first shot of the house, Edd's broken sword from Mirror Mirror can be seen thrown into a recycling bin. ** The bin has "'''RECYCLE GL'ASS'" printed on it, a reference to Spares. * In the same shot, a kid can be seen wearing a costume very similar to that of Charlie Brown's ghost costume from the movie: It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! ** The kid is also holding a rock, which was part of a running gag in the movie. * The moon appears to have a face similar to the moon from the Nintendo 64 game, "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask." * Edd's asdfland photo from Fun Dead can be seen on his nightstand. * In the scene where Edd and Tom are sleeping, Tom can be seen holding Tomee Bear while he sleeps. * A photo of Paul can be seen above Matt while he watches TV. * One of the snacks Matt is eating is "Lobster-flavored MATTchos", referencing Matt's real life counterpart Matt Hargreaves and his screen name: MattLobster. * The Little Girl who possesses Matt and Edd is actually Kate from Thomas Ridgewell's cartoon series: Crash Zoom! * One of the channels the TV flickers to while the little girl is possessing it features a cat wearing a helmet in space. A reference to the "Space Cats" movie from MovieMakers. * While Edd is running to save Matt, he passes several photos, these include: ** A picture of Matt and Tord ** Pictures of the Game Grumps (Arin Hanson & Dan Avidan) *** Brandon Turner, who animated the eddisode, is popular for making Game Grumps animations. * After Edd falls to his knees, Zanta's Grave from Zanta Claws III can be seen behind him. * Edd's lucky can returns from WTFuture. * While Matt is searching for Edd, he wears a small cardboard box on his head. A reference to Hide and Seek. * More pictures are seen when Matt runs to the closet door: ** A picture of Ross'O'Donovan (Also part of Game Grumps) ** A picture of Laurel. * When Tom bursts in, a picture of Hellucard can be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Upcoming Episode Category:2015 Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Episode Category:Shorts Category:Songs